


Kiss

by RainbowAra



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAra/pseuds/RainbowAra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble # 6 out of 30.<br/>It's the first time it didn't hit the 200 words mark! <3<br/>I hope you can bare my English and still enjoy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

“Now do it!” Nagisa demanded bluntly.  
“”Are you sure this will be okay?” Rei seemed more then nervous.  
The two friends were sitting in Rei’s room on some pillows of the floor, only some centimetres away from each other.  
“Of course it will be! It’s only practise after all! Or do you want to disappoint the next one?”  
Rei stared at his friend for a second then nodded. He swallowed hard; leaned a bit closer and closed his eyes because he didn’t even knew the theory of doing this at all.

Nagisa smirked slightly, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Rei’s lips.  
After they parted Nagisa threw fist triumphal into the air.  
“I made it! I got Rei-chan’s first kiss!”

Rei’s face turned even redder as he stared bewildered at the blonde one.  
“W-what? You said it was only for practise and wouldn’t count!”  
The smaller one smirked once again at his best friend.  
“How knows? Maybe I wanted Rei-chan’s first kiss~”

Rei’s eyes turned wide and he grabbed the next book lying close as fast as he could, pretending to read in it. The wrong way round and not beautiful at all.


End file.
